Butch Cassidy's Organized Crime
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A new girl moves into the ghettos of Townsville. When she runs into the Gangreen Gang one dark night, she gets an offer to hang out with them. Why can't she get them off her mind? Possible Ace/OC later. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Gang

**A/N: Hiya! I know this idea has been done before, but I've been feeling like writing something with the Gangreen Gang before. I guess now is as good a time as any. Basically, here's the summary: **

**Cassidy's been living in the ghetto part of Townsville for a month, ever since she moved with her parents and little sister. When she meets the Gangreen Gang, she is drawn into a thrilling game of petty crime, and possibly a little bit of romance and heartbreak.**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

The teenage girl trudged through the streets of Townsville. It was a dark wintry evening. Although it was only eight o'clock, the sky was already a dark blue, almost black. The moon was nowhere to be seen, hidden behind the bulkiest of clouds.

The girl didn't care that she was outside on a dark night, on the wrong side of the tracks. A fifteen-year-old girl, vulnerable, where anyone could jump her. Townsville was full of villains and monsters, but she didn't really care. She'd only lived in Townsville for a month, and wasn't fully aware of every villain there. She pulled her black hoodie over her dark brown hair, and continued to walk.

"Hey there!" The girl glanced up. She was passing the city dump. The person who had called out to her was there. She couldn't see the person properly, but she could see he was tall and thin. He was surrounded by four others that she couldn't see properly either.

The girl frowned. This was the last thing she needed, a gang of teenage boys. She didn't answer, just began to head back towards her ghetto home. She'd left, of course, to get away from her family, but she knew that when homeless teenagers addressed a teenage girl, especially a boy, then it was time to get back.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The boy called. The girl glanced back, and saw he'd gone to the gates of the dump, only metres away from her, and was starting to follow her, with the other boys following him. Now he was closer, she could see he was wearing sunglasses, and had black hair. She couldn't tell in the darkness, but it looked like his skin was tinged with...green? She could see the other boys, too. They all looked younger than the first boy, who looked two or three years older than her. She couldn't see their faces, but she could see one looked deformed, one had long hair, one was big and round, and one was tiny.

The girl looked around. No one else was around. She pulled the hoodie further over her head, and began running.

She hoped against hope that the boys wouldn't keep following her.

No such luck. Three minutes later, she glanced back, and saw the first boy on the opposite footpath. She looked around, checking where the others were. She didn't notice it in the light, but the smallest one was following her on the same footpath.

The girl continued to run. She was only two blocks away, when the most grotesque member of the group intercepted her path. The slim one with the longest hair was already standing behind her. The smallest one blocked her only other way out.

Then she felt someone grab her arms and pull them behind her. Her hood fell back, revealing her face. The boy that had called out, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward, facing the girl.

The girl gritted her teeth. She refused to show weakness. She wouldn't cry, and she wouldn't scream. Only if they really hurt her, then she'd call out. Of course, in Townsville, they had three kindergartener superheroines, but she couldn't stand to let these boys know she was weak.

"You know, you really shouldn't run off when someone is trying to talk to you." the boy said smoothly. The girl didn't answer, waiting. She knew that if she spoke, her voice would be all shaky.

"So what was you doing on this side of town anyway?" the boy questioned. "It's dangerous for a girl to be outside by herself at this time of night."

The girl finally regained her composure and snapped at him "It's not that late. I'm here cause I'm bored."

The boy looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, this time seeming to actually look at her. Finally, he asked "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" the girl shot back without thinking.

The boy put his hands up mock defensively. "Hey, I was only asking."

The girl shrugged. "It's Cassidy. Now do you and your little gang of delinquents mind letting me go? I've got places to be, you know."

The boy looked back at her. "You don't wanna come hang with us for a while?" he said carelessly.

Cassidy glanced up at the boy holding her for a moment. He towered above her. She couldn't see his eyes for the red hair covering the top of his face, but he didn't seem menacing, if huge. Then she looked around at the other boys. None of them seemed so threatening, except for the leader, and possibly the small one, so she didn't take too much care with her choice of words (not that she always thought before she talked in the first place). She looked back at the leader. "Not really. Would your gang mind letting me go now?"

The boy shrugged. "Whatever. Let her go." he told the biggest boy. Cassidy rubbed the space where her arms had been held, looking at the rings of red.

"You change your mind at any point and wanna hang out, here's my card." the leader said. Against her better sense, Cassidy took the card he held out. She frowned. "Ace of Spades?"

The boy laughed. "Just Ace." he said. "That's my name. You wanna join the gang, you know where we live." Then he simply left, and the rest of the gang followed him.

Cassidy watched them leave, a little surprised. But she didn't want to hang around any longer. She ran the rest of the way to her family's apartment.

The gang stayed in her head for a while. Cassidy had no intention of taking Ace up on the offer to hang out with them, but she knew that living in the ghetto part of Townsville made it very unlikely that she wouldn't run into those boys again.

**So there's the prologue. What do you think? Even if you hated it so far, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebellion

**Here we are, with the first real chapter! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I do not own anything from _The Powerpuff Girls. _If I did, I would've signed the paper to do more shows after Season Six. I do, however, own Cassidy. And big thanks to my first four reviewers: Jordalicious, 2PM Princess, Kibalover1998 and Unquestionably Unhinged.**

Cassidy didn't mind going to the high school in Townsville. It was a whole lot better than the one she went to at her old home in Albany. She'd even made friends already!

By the time she got to school that Friday morning, her friends Tina and Louisa were already there.

"I had tons of work!" Louisa complained. "Does everyone get homework for every subject?"

"What can you expect, sophomore who takes senior and junior classes?" Tina teased. "Right, Cass?"

"Uh-huh." Cassidy muttered. She still couldn't get the teenage gang out of her head.

"What's up, Cass?" Louisa asked, distracted from her homework. "Are you finally getting how crime-infested this city is?" She'd listened to Cassidy's claims that Townsville wasn't as dangerous as everyone said.

"Crime-infested, maybe." Cassidy said. "I met some people yesterday evening that might have been monsters, I guess."

Tina's eyes lit up. "We've described them to you. Do you know who it was?"

"They didn't seem to match any of the descriptions. Five boys." Cassidy answered. "Teenagers. I think the oldest was about seventeen. One of them was really grotesque." She stopped. Tina and Louisa seemed to know who she was talking about.

"That's the Gangreen Gang." Tina said. "Spelt like Gang and then green, except they share a g. They're not too bad, just a bunch of stupid delinquents committing petty crimes. That's why we haven't mentioned them."

"Watch out for the leader, though." Louisa added.

"Ace?" Cassidy said, remembering the one she'd thought of as the leader. "He's the only one whose name I know."

"Yeah, that's him." Louisa confirmed. "Just so you know, the grotesque one is called Grubber, the big one is Big Billy, the tiny one is Li'l Arturo, and the one with the long hair is Snake. But while they're all bad news, Ace is the worst. That's why he's the leader."

"He's good at making girls fall in love with him." Tina explained. "He even did that to one of the Powerpuff Girls, once, and she nearly let her sisters die. You're pretty lucky, really. The whole gang together can get really vicious."

"But that's really only to little kids." Louisa pointed out. "They're just a bunch of bullies, mainly. If they're not picking on little kids, they're stealing from the candy store or hanging out in their home in the dump."

Cassidy listened to this. "I guess I've got a reason to stay away from the dump, then." she said. "Ace actually said that I should come hang out with them."

"He's just a flirt." Tina said. "Don't trust anything that boy says to you. The minute he senses a weak spot in a girl, he's on it. Apart from the Powerpuff thing, he just finds it fun to break hearts."

Cassidy did really mean to keep away from villains, especially the gang. She really did. But only days after she'd had that conversation with her friends, she had a fight with her parents and stormed out, wearing her most tough-girl clothes. She felt like being rebellious, and her irresponsibility got the better of her. She headed towards the dump, not thinking of the consequences hanging out with the gang could bring.

The shack in the middle was obviously the home of the Gangreen Gang. Cassidy could tell just by looking.

Finally, she hesitated outside the door. Should she knock or just open the door? Would she get laughed at if she was too courteous?

Fortunately, the situation was resolved by the door opening. "Hey, look who decided to hang out after all."

Cassidy tried her best to look confident. "Hey, Ace." she said calmly. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure you can." Ace answered carelessly. The rest of the gang was looking over his shoulder, Cassidy noticed. They were staring at her, as if to say "What's so special about this girl?"

Cassidy looked around the shack, scrunching up her face in distaste. "I guess you don't have girls over much." she said with an amused half-smile. "Everything about this place says 'teenage boys'." She paused. "What do you do for kicks around here?" she suddenly asked, remembering her friends' tales. "Go out to the candy store and steal stuff? Pick on little kids?"

"Oh, Cassidy, who's been telling you all these things?" Ace asked, with a look of hurt on his face. "We're not bad guys. We just like having fun sometimes."

Cassidy wanted to laugh at him, but the more she looked at the expression, the more she realized she just couldn't. The look was far too genuine. She knew that Tina and Louisa were just trying to make sure she didn't get hurt, but out loud she said "Not that I'm bothered, but how do you make sure the Powerpuff Girls don't get onto you for that stuff?"

"Them!" Ace waved a hand dismissively. "They have more important things to worry about then us guys having fun."

Cassidy smiled, her rebellious mood begging her for attention. "If that's so, would you let a girl be in your gang? Like, not all the time but sometimes?"

Ace paused. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell he was surveying her carefully. "Hm." he said finally. "A girl member of the Gangreen Gang." Then he shrugged. "Why not? But if you're going to be with us, you have to do what I say. Got it?" Cassidy nodded. On the inside, she was excited. This would be a perfect way to work off her need to rebel at times. She could be in or out at any point!

"OK, guys, come on!" Ace said, leaving the shack. Cassidy followed the boys out, and found herself walking beside Snake, the one with the longest hair.

She wasn't the one to start making conversation. She just walked along, staring up at the sky at intervals. So she jumped when she heard a voice ask "How old are yousss?"

She glanced at Snake, noticing for the first time how he got that name. "Fifteen." she answered carelessly. "You?"

"I'm fifteen too. Mosssst of ussss are." Snake answered. Cassidy wondered what this would be like.

She got a little worried when she followed the gang to...a playground? She couldn't be sure about this part.

Ace looked back at her and laughed at her anxious look. "It's called a test, Cassidy. You didn't seriously think you could just be one of us without proving you could be tough. It's not even hard. All you have to do is make one kid cry. You do that, you're in."

Cassidy felt nervous about doing that, but she nodded. She stepped forward, looking for a good target.

**We'll see if she passes in the next chapter. Until then, review! (Sorry this took so long, I was in Melbourne for a week.)**


End file.
